That's The Way I Love You
by PageNotFound404
Summary: Malfoy and Potter's secret relationship ended on a bitter note. Mafoy decided that he should fulfill his duties as heir, so he brings his future wife to the prom. With Potter wanting to get back, Malfoy's in for an emotional night.


**Title:** That's The Way I Love You

**Author:** veritaserumMaster

**Rating:** M (Because I'm paranoid that way.)

**Pairings:** HPDM, DMAG (A little bit in the beginning), mentioned HPGW

**Warnings:** AU, Non-magic, a bit of kissing and frottage (nothing too much.), Language.

**Summary:** Malfoy and Potter's relationship ended on a bitter note. Mafoy decided that he should fulfill his duties as heir, so he brings his future wife to the prom. With Potter wanting to get back, Malfoy's in for an emotional night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

Prom, a night where every girl can be a princess to their perfect prince. A night where a lucky princess becomes a queen, the rose among the thorns. That was her aim tonight. Astoria would be the prom queen with Draco as her prom king.

She put on her make up and brushed her long blonde hair and she tied it back with her powder blue ribbon. Her reflection on the full length mirror showed a pretty young lady in her pale blue eyes, bringing her sparkling blue ayes. A slit on the side of her dress showed off her perfectly shaped legs and on her feet laid a pair of white high heeled shoes.

At 6:55 the doorbell rang. She headed for the front door and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before opening the door. A soft gust of wind blew her hair away and she squinted a bit. When she regained her composure, she saw a tall man standing on her patio with his hands in his pockets and his broad back facing her. His platinum blonde hair was shining brilliantly in the night. He turned when he felt the door opening and he smiled at her with his bluish grey eyes looking at her fondly.

"Hi," she said rather breathlessly.

"Hi, yourself," he said with a chuckle, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she nodded and gave him a once-over before taking his offered hand. He was wearing a black suit that hugged his lean form appreciatively. His silver and dark green tie accentuated his pale complexion and pointy, aristocratic features.

He opened the car door for her. _What a gentleman, I am so lucky_, she thought happily. As they drove, a comfortable silence descended upon them. She pondered about their relationship as she looked out the window. Draco was always polite, sensible, charming, good-looking, punctual and incredibly rich. Everything she could've asked for and more. He's close to her family. Her sister, Daphne, is one of his friends; her mother adored, practically worshipped him; and her father always had good words for him. It was the same with Astoria and his parents. They are the perfect couple, according to their friends. And it was true. They always had this special bond, he respected her; laughed with her; liked her, but recently, Draco was…

She looked back at her boyfriend and saw his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. None at all," wanting to reassure her, he turned to her and smiled sweetly before quickly returning his eyes on the road.

They pulled up at the school parking lot but he didn't go out immediately instead, he reached out for her hand and kissed her palm. He was rewarded with a bright blush and a sincere smile.

"You look brilliant tonight," he said.

"Thank you."

They headed inside and every head turned as they walked by. She noticed Draco staring far ahead; she followed his line of sight and saw The Golden Trio together with The Golden Boy's girlfriend. Astoria knew that Draco and Potter never saw eye to eye on most things (understatement of the year) so she gently tugged at his arm and began to lead them to a table on the opposite side a the hall where their friends waited.

She was so focused on getting to their table that she doesn't notice his eyes locking with Potter's as they engage in a silent conversation (more like argument) only they can understand. The spell was broken when Draco turned away to return his attention to the beautiful girl in front of him

A few hours later found Draco and Astoria dancing to slow music. Astoria's head rested on his chest with her eyes closed. Their hands were clasped together, his other hand on her waist while hers was on his shoulder. He was moving I time with the music, is body in tune with the familiar moves ingrained into him since he was 6, his mind however wasn't.

Draco's attention was fixed on a particular spot on the dark part of the hall near the stage. A figure can be seen leaning against the wall, his face slightly hidden by the shadows. Vague as it may be, Draco recognizes the figure with messy, black hair, atrocious glasses, strong jaw line and those strong shoulders that he helplessly clung to, mercilessly bit, and scratched at during their countless, fierce, and passionate love making. Longing was evident in those green, intent orbs.

Draco fought but it was to no avail, he just couldn't look away. Molten, grey eyes stared right back with everything he had: defiance, desire, anger, devotion, and everything else in between.

Even in silence their arguments were intense. Draco's breathing became labored, his shoulders tensed, his body stiffened.

Astoria looked up, confusion in her blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

He snapped his head so fast, that he swore he heard a whip-lash. He stared at her for a moment trying to find the reason why it was her in his arms.

"Draco?"

It was wrong, the way she said his name. The way her voice sounded that moment was just wrong.

"Draco, are you quite alright?"

Draco refocused his eyes, as he came back to reality.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked sheepishly at Astoria.

"It's fine. Do you want to sit down? Get a drink?"

"I'll get it. Let me take you back to our table first."

They started walking away from the dance floor. When he looked back, his saw…nothing. Just the darkness of the shadows.

He was pouring punch into a plastic cup when something caught his eye. Something glinted at the far corner of the buffet table. He put down the glass and began to search. He saw those haunting eyes again.

"Talk," the green-eyed monster mouthed.

Draco looked away and snorted. _Talk? As if_, he thought. _Argue about everything is more like it_.

He shouldn't go there. He knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't even be considering going anywhere near him. It spelled disaster, but how he wanted to. Oh God, he wanted to.

He slammed his hands on the table in frustration, rattling some of the cups and startling a student.

_Well, fuck_, he thought, _Bloody sodding Potter always had to be so infuriating_.

"You alright there, Malfoy?" a voice with a thick Irish accent asked him. He looked up and saw one of the Golden Boy's groupies. He grimaced.

"Peachy."

With a muttered apology, he turned and walked away, completely forgetting about the drinks. He went over to where he saw him and cam upon a dark, deserted corridor. _Why is this here?_

He couldn't help but think about the consequences of his current actions. Oh God, he could just see it now: His father's disappointed look; his mother's hurt expression; his friends' horror; and Astoria's tear-stained face. Astoria! He stopped short when her name popped into his mind. Shame on him! He forgot her! Sweet, beautiful, naive Astoria. What would she think?

"Fuck."

He should go back. Back to her, to her red lips, ripe cheeks, supple knees, soft body and warm embrace. What was he thinking? He's throwing his life away, and for what? For a quick fuck with his worst enemy?

He began to take a step back when he spotted something glimmering at the end of the hallway. _Why is this place sparkling everywhere like a fucking, fake vampire?_

A metal door handle greeted him. It was shimmering in the dark. Daring him, challenging him to grab it.

"I'm fucking mental that's what I am."

He glanced back up the corridor to make sure no one was looking. He pushed the door open and the cold night air hit him. He breathed in all of it.

He noticed that he was standing on a small terrace with rails not very high as to prevent one from falling but high enough.

He went over and sat down. He looked up at the sky and sighed heavily as he watched the stars.

"Draco is visible tonight," a deep voice said from behind him. Draco need not look to know who was there.

"Draco," the voice called out once again and oh, how that sounded so right coming from those lips. He wants to surrender, to give up everything he has just to hear his name from that mouth once again, but he mustn't, he knows that.

"Draco."

He decided that he wanted to savor this moment and basked in the silly happiness this bought him.

"Draco."

But this should stop; he should stop.

"Draco."

This is getting irritating. He wants this to stop.

"Draco." The more insistent the voice got, the more irritating it is.

"Draco, please."

"Damn it, Stop! Don't say my name!"

With one quick movement, Draco stood up and slammed the taller boy on the door. He flinched as the hard metal hit his back.

"Stop it. Stop saying my name! It's Malfoy to you, Potter!" His voice got louder and louder as he spoke.

"Draco, I-," but he was cut off.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

With every exclamation, Potter was slammed back. He was grimacing but he didn't budge. He looked at Draco intently. The smaller boy opting to keep his head bowed down but Harry can still see the pink flush on his cheeks from exertion. Draco's hair was in disarray, almost as bedraggled as Harry's, the fringes falling freely on his forehead.

Draco knew he was hurting Harry, not only did he slam his head repeatedly on the door, his grip was too tight. It's not because he wanted to keep Harry there, no. it was so that he can hold him again, as tight as he can, even for just a while, before they both go back to reality. He knew that this will be the last time he will be able to see him, smell him, touch him, and hear him say his name.

Harry attempted to raise his hand to touch Draco's face.

"Draco-" he started.

"I said bloody fucking stop, Potter!"

Harry sighed; his shoulders slumped.

"Why are you doing this to us, Malfoy? Why are you hurting the both of us? You know we should be together. I lo-"

"NO! No, Potter! We shouldn't! I have my own life now and you have yours. I don't want to see you ever again!" There was fire in Draco's eyes as he captured Harry's gaze in his.

"Then why are you here? If you don't want to see me ever again, why are you here?"

Why _was_ he here?

"I-I-"

"-want to see me, just as much as I want to see you," Harry finished for him. "Admit it, Malfoy. We both want to get back together. We both want this, why are you fighting it? I love you, Draco," Harry said defiantly.

"You love me? How do you expect me to believe that when it was you who said that we 'both go our separate ways? You're such a bastard?"

"I thought that's what you want."

"You never asked me what I want, Potter!" he screamed. "You love me? How many times have you said that to that Weasley bint, huh, Potter?" he slammed him one last time. "Fuck you, Potter."

With that, Draco angrily pushed Harry aside and yanked the door open. He didn't get far when the tables turned and he was the one being pinned to the wall of the dark corridor.

"What the-"

"I only ever said it to you."

He didn't have time to react as a pair of warm lips came crashing down on his. Te lips were chapped and warm and rough and oh, so Potter. Draco's eyes widened as he froze on the spot. Harry didn't seem to mind that his partner seemed unresponsive, it was about to change in a little while. He continued on kissing him. Nibbling and licking on Draco's lower lip, asking for entrance. And Draco…..he let go. He opened his mouth to let the persistent appendage in. the first brush of tongue on tongue sent shivers down their spine. Oh, it had been so long.

God, how he missed this: his kiss, his touch, everything about him. This was nothing compared to kissing anyone, not even Astoria, he thought as he sank into the kiss.

Astoria! Damn it! He forgot again!

This thought brought him back to reality. Draco pushed Harry away. Even though Draco was strong, he was nothing compared to Harry's more muscled and taller frame, so he only managed to stop his ministrations.

There was a smirk on Harry's face as he looked down on the panting Draco. His hands were on the smaller boy's waist, the latter with his hands on Harry's shoulder to keep him at bay.

"If you're scared that someone might walk in on us, don't be. It's pretty dark in here and no one comes here, not even for a snog. Well, maybe, except us."

"The fuck are you talking about, Potter? You shouldn't have done that! Are you a moron?"

"I have been informed of that repeatedly in the past, yes," he answered cheekily.

"Don't you understand, Potter? This, what we're doing now, is wrong. We're supposed to be enemies. We hated each other since we were eleven. Our families are practically Montague and Capulet. You're cheating on Ginny with me and I'm cheating on Astoria with you, whom, might I add, are the daughters of the biggest and richest family in England, respectively? What makes you think that we qualify as Romeo and Juliet, Potter?" Draco explained heatedly.

"I broke up with Ginny the day that we stopped- seeing each other," he replied quietly.

"You what?"

"I also came out to everyone: the Weasley's, Hermione, my godfathers, everyone."

"Why the hell would you do that? Are you fucking crazy?"

"I'm tired of hiding and they wouldn't want that for me either. They didn't seem to mind much. In fact, now that I think about it, they seemed pretty supportive when I told them about us."

"You told them about us? What the hell were you thinking? Or better yet, were you, even thinking at all?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Only Ron and Hermione. Don't worry, they'd keep it a secret," he explained quickly.

"What did Weasley say? How did they react?" His voice was small and uncertain as he asked, almost afraid to know the answer. He didn't want Harry to lose his best friend over this. This git may irritate the hell out of him but he didn't want him to lose the only family he had.

Harry smiled and cupped Draco's cheek gently. "Don't worry. Ron's fine, Ginny's fine, too. Although, Ron did hit the roof when he found out I went out with you behind his sister's back, but he's fine now. He said I could, and I quote; shag anyone or anything you want as long as you don't give me the details, unquote," he chuckled.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Potter." Draco sent his best Fuck-you-Potter-go-to-hell-and-never-come-back glare at him but Harry was immune to it by now.

"Sorry," he sounded anything but. "I'm just happy that not only did you return my kiss, but you also have your arms wrapped around me," his grin was full blast when he winked at Draco.

"My hands aren't wrapped around anything, if you cared to look, you prick."

"The fact that you haven't removed them is enough for me."

Blushing, Draco made a move to take his hands away, but Harry, knowing what would happen next, quickly grabbed Draco's hands and kept them there.

"Nah-ah-ah, you won't be getting away this time."

"Let me go, Potter. Just because you don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean I don't have one," he protested but not really making any attempt to escape. Either he thought it was foolish or he just wanted to stay like that for a bit longer. _A little bit of both_, he decided.

Harry's expression turned serious.

"There's only one solution for that, break up with her."

"It's not that simple."

Harry let go of his hands and leaned forward, placing both of his hands on either side of the blonde's head. Draco did not remove his hands on Harry's shoulder.

Draco swore he could feel Harry's grin as he shivered from the touch oh his tongue on his earlobe.

"It really is easy, Draco," he drawled in a way that would make Lucius Malfoy green with envy. "Break up with her and be with the person you love, me."

"How cocky of you, Potter. How do you know that it's you I love?

Harry suddenly ground his hips against his', letting their half-hard manhood achieve the much needed friction. Draco moaned as Harry smiled evilly.

"You idiot," he bit out.

"If that's not proof enough then I don't know what is."

"Erections do not exactly equate to love, you buffoon."

Smirk still in place, Harry asked, "Need more proof?" He bit the smaller boys' ear, receiving another shiver. "How about the fact that you returned my kiss? Quite fervently, might I add? Or how about the facet that you are still holding on to me?"

"You can't use that against me, Potter."

"Why ever not?" He asked coyly. "Is it because you can't believe that your own actions became your own proof? Can't accept that fact, Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath before answering.

"Potter- Harry, please stop this. I love you, I'll admit that. I may not love Astoria now, but someday I know I'll slowly learn to. I'll marry her, Harry. There's nothing you or I can do about that."

Harry pulled back and held Draco's hand in his. A jolt of hope ran through him as Draco squeezed back.

"Give me a reason I can't counter. A valid reason why I, we, should give up."

"I can give you a million reasons."

"Alright then, shoot."

Draco looked away.

"Not many will approve."

Harry forced Draco to look at him with his thumb and forefinger on the blonde's chin.

"I never pegged you for someone who'll actually care about what other people think."

"This is different," he pushed Harry's hand away from his chin but didn't look away.

"Different? How in the world is this different? There are millions of gay couples around the world. Certainly we are the first ones."

"You're the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Potter. People expect you to marry a red head and have kids with unoriginal names and continue winning football games one dashing smile at a time. Your parents were great people; everyone knew them, admired them. I'm Malfoy, expected to marry a rich, high-class woman who would bear my heir. My family has been a thorn of the society. Everyone wants us either humiliated or dead. That's who we are. In this world, those are our parts."

_I don't want anyone hating you just because of me._

"Draco, our lives, what we choose, who we choose, should not be dictated by what other people think. What happened to your Malfoy pride? No bowing down to anyone, right? No one can order a Malfoy around, right? I'll always be with you no matter what other people might think. Once the important people know, the others won't matter."

"I've always thought of what others think about me, Potter. I brought up that way. And what about my family? If they found out then-" he stopped, not wanting to think about what would happen.

"Draco, they're your family, I may not know them well, but I do know that your mother loves you very much. I know she'd want what's best for you. You're their son. Your mother would undoubtedly be sad, but she would support you.

Draco's eyes hardened, changing from molten grey to silvery steel.

"You wouldn't understand, Potter. How could you? You don't have a mother. You don't know how it would feel if she pushed me away."

Harry tensed and looked at Draco with dangerous eyes.

"What you feel right now? You mean, risking everything? You mean, probably loosing the only family you've ever known? I risked all of that when I came out to the Weasley's. Don't tell me that I don't know what you're feeling right now, because I do. More than anyone else, I would understand. Don't try to push me away with harsh words."

Draco hung his head in shame but squeezed Harry's hand.

"Potter, I'm sorry. I know you understand. It's just, I can't lose them."

"Draco, you won't. I won't let them let go of you."

Draco chuckled bitterly.

"Contrary to popular belief, you can't do everything."

"This may sound a bit cliché, but for you, I can, I will."

"Sappy lines won't do anything, can't solve anything."

"No, they can't. But I'll prove to you that my words are true. Every single day, Draco. Just be with me."

Draco still looked hesitant. Looking into Harry's eyes he tried to search for something, what it was, he didn't know.

"Please."

Draco cupped his cheek. "Reduced to begging already, Potter? What a shame. No worries, though, I'll make a Malfoy out of you yet."

Harry's smile was breathtaking as he said, "Not if I turn you into a Potter first."

And he slammed their lips together. Draco took hold of the dark locks that he longed to touch. Harry had both his arms tightly around his waist, crushing the smaller body into his. Tongues retraced every crevice of the others' mouth, memorizing, feeling, loving, sinking into the moment. They broke apart when the need for air arose. Draco's grip on Harry tightened, pulling them closer still.

"We'll fight and scream at each other all the time," Draco reasoned out as he caught his breath.

"It's fine. As long as you don't have to fake a smile anymore, as long as we get to kiss in the rain after every fight, as long as we have each other."

"Such a sap, Potter. I hate it."

"Yeah, but you love me so I guess that cancels it out."

"You're Frustrating."

"Intoxicating," Harry grinned at him.

"Complicated," Draco shot back.

"Wild."

"Incorrigible."

"Incredible."

"Crazy."

"Thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't get cheeky with me. That wasn't a compliment."

Harry pushed Draco slightly and looked deeply into his eyes, his expression serious, hopeful, and persistent.

"Break up with her."

Draco took a deep breath before answering, knowing full well that there's no turning back after this.

"Yes."

With that whispered confession, he grabbed Harry's head with both hands and their lips met in a kiss to seal the deal.

They were so engrossed in each other that they did not notice the retreating footsteps of a broken hearted girl in a pale blue dress.


End file.
